Polyvinyl chloride resin is used extensively in daily life; however, it presents many disadvantages including being relatively weak in impact strength, and having low resistance to heat and to abrasion. Polyfluorine resin, on the other hand, possesses better physical properties relative to polyvinyl chloride. Based on the observation of improved physical properties of the polyvinyl chloride when grafted with polyfluorine resin, the search has continued for a new method of graft-polymerization to produce a new material having superior physical properties. The drawbacks in the polyvinyl chloride are thus eliminated.